


Blame Yourself, While You’re At It

by mhunter10



Series: Something, something mpreg [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is listening to Ian....or at least, he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Yourself, While You’re At It

"Mick? Mick, are you listening?" Ian poked his head around the corner from the kitchen and looked over at Mickey, who was sitting in the La-z-Boy…asleep. Ian rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. He went over, still munching on a carrot. "Hey," he whispered close to Mickey’s face.

Mickey startled awake. “Huh? What? I was listening…”

Ian laughed. “No, you were sleeping.”

Mickey rubbed his eyes and stretched a little. “You were talking about work, right?”

"No, I finished that story…"

Mickey looked at Ian’s pouty face and sighed. “I’m sorry. Really. One minute I swear I was awake and hearing you, the next I’m dreaming about finding a quesadilla in my pocket.” He chuckled.

"Too bad it was a dream," Ian laughed.

"Nah, it was that nasty steak one from Taco Bell I think. I tried to shoot it like a gun." He grinned at the redhead. He closed his eyes and lulled his head to the side. He was exhausted. "I’m always so tired all the time."

Ian perched himself on the arm of the chair and eyed his boyfriend. He couldn’t tell if he was still conscious or not. “I blame the kid.”

Mickey didn’t even bother stirring himself. “Blame yourself while you’re at it, Gallagher.” He put a hand on his belly then.

"Why do you do that?"

Mickey finally opened his eyes and looked at Ian. “What?”

Ian pointed at Mickey’s hand on his rounded stomach. “That. You do that sometimes, especially after you wake up.”

Mickey looked down and back up, quirking an eyebrow. “The fuck are you talking about? I think I’m allowed to touch my own stomach.”

Ian turned more toward him and shook his head. “No, I mean, yeah. But, you touch it like you forget it’s there…or no, like you’re afraid it won’t be.”

Mickey reached up and pinched Ian on the leg. “Am I asleep again? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ian.”

Ian made a weird noise and stood up, making the chair wobble a bit. “Hey! You’re supposed to pinch yourself, not somebody else.”

"What’s your point?" Mickey’s tongue poked out the side of his mischievous grin.

"The point is," Ian sat back down and lowered his voice, not looking at Mickey fully, "…I think you’re scared you’ll wake up and it won’t be real."

Mickey didn’t say anything for a long minute, thinking about this disgustingly sappy and accurate sentence. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. “Well, so what?”

Ian was slightly surprised by Mickey’s reaction, but he shrugged anyway. “Nothing. That’s actually normal.”

"Yeah? How do you know?"

Ian flushed red a second and shifted, embarrassed. He scratched at the back of his head and stared down at the carpet. “I’ve been, uh…reading some…stuff…”

"Reading?"

Ian looked up at Mickey and nodded.

"Stuff like what?" Mickey settled back in the chair and straightened his shirt over his extended bump.

Ian’s eyes went wide and he laughed nervously. He got up and left the room for a minute, disappearing into the den, which was really supposed to be the nursery if they ever got around to realizing they were going to be fathers in two months, where he usually dropped all his shit. He came back with a book in his hand and an excited look on his face. He plopped down on the floor in front of Mickey’s feet and held up the book so he could see it.

Mickey eyed it with a skeptical look on his face. “Uhuh, and where does it say to watch me like a hawk and analyze everything I fucking do?”

Ian determinedly flipped to a dog-eared page and scanned until he found exactly where. “Right here,” he said smugly.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Whatever. What’s it say?”

Ian closed the book on his finger and rested his arms on his knees. “Basically, you’re just really happy about being preggo, and you don’t want that to be taken away from you.” Ian smiled, “I think it’s actually really…um, nice when I see you do it.”

Mickey looked at him for a beat and bit his lip. “Nice, huh?”

"Sweet, in fact."

"Alright, Gallagher, don’t get carried away." But Mickey couldn’t hide the small smile on his face. "C’mere," he looked Ian in the eye as he got up and came closer. He grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips softly.

"So, what else that book say? Am I gonna have an Alien Versus Predator moment in the hospital?"

Ian laughed, “No. It’s actually really interesting, here look—”

Mickey held up his hands, “Don’t wanna know!”

"Fine. I’ll read you some other stuff." Ian pecked Mickey on the mouth and flipped open the book again.


End file.
